leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nearthel/Bellomarus, the Destroyer of Worlds
(+ ) | mana = 246 (+41) | manaregen = (+ ) | range = 175 (Melee) | damage = (+ ) | attackspeed = (+ %) | armor = (+ ) | magicresist = (+ ) | movespeed = 335 }} Bellomarus, the Destroyer of Worlds is a custom champion. Abilities for 1 second. |description2 = This effect can only occur on the same target once every few seconds. |customlabel = |custominfo = |range = 450 }} Bellomarus sends a shockwave in a cone in front of him, dealing physical damage and all enemies hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = / |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} Bellomarus hurls a stone spike that deals physical damage to the first enemy champion hit, as well as all enemy minions and monsters in the way. |leveling = |description2 = If the target is leashed by Petrify, it deals double damage, and if the target is already , it deals quadruple damage. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 6 |range = 400 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Bellomarus stomps the ground, dealing physical damage to all enemies around him. |leveling = |description2 = Affected enemy champions are also marked for 1 second, if they become while marked, they take an additional as physical damage. |cooldown = |range = 175 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} The On-Target Cooldown on Petrify is reduced. |leveling = |description2 = Bellomarus shatters all enemy champions, dealing true damage to them, as well as physical damage to all enemies in a radius around them. After that, Petrify is cleansed from all afected targets, and it can be applied again. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = / |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Background I wrote a background for Bellomarus 4 months ago, but it was scrapped. If you want to read it, click here. I dind't write a new background, but if you like the kit, I'll work on it (any ideas accepted). Previous abilities Being described as a massive entity in his previous background, I tried to make a kit that used his own gravity force as a weapon, while having his current Shatter ultimate as signature ability, but I didn't succeed, so I scrapped the gravity part of his kit and I focused on the Petrify/Shatter theme. * Petrify used to be a passive part of his ultimate, Shatter. * His old Passive, Gravity Field, granted movement speed to ALL units that moved towards him and slowed ALL units that moved away from him. * Pull was an ability that pulled all enemies within his gravity field towards him. It also redirected all enemy projectiles within his gravity field towards him. * Debris was an ability that passively dealt damage to all enemies within his gravity field. It could be activated to massively increase the damage for a short time. I liked the gravity theme, so I may use it on a future concept. Changelog from . ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. * Stone Spike range increased to 400 from 250. * War Stomp renamed to Stomp. August 19, 2016: * Added }} PS: I don't answer to every comment, but I consider them all. Category:Custom champions